


Granted

by miraculous_me



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat is a dork, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Marinette doesn't understand American movie references, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_me/pseuds/miraculous_me
Summary: As Marinette and Chat Noir watch The Princess Bride, she discovers the hidden truth behind Chat Noir's new catchphrase...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rayrayswimusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrayswimusic/gifts).



> This is my ML Secret Santa gift for Rayraywrites!

The first time he said it Marinette didn’t think much of it.

For over a week, during patrols or in the middle of battles, whenever she would ask for something, Chat would simply reply. “As you wish”

The fifth time he said it, Marinette didn’t have a chance to ask the reasoning behind it. With her Lucky Charm activated and the akuma drawing near, she asked for his baton.

“As you wish,” Chat Noir replied as he tossed his baton to her. Marinette didn’t have time to react, she took the baton, tied the dental floss around the center of it and flung it across the street to a pole

“Hey ugly over here,” Chat waved his arms, the Akuma charged at him. Chat leaped over the akuma, grabbed the keychain from it’s side as it tripped over the floss. “Catch.” He passed her the keychain, Marinette dropped it to the ground, smashing it with her foot. A black butterfly emerged from the object.

“No more evil doing for you little akuma,” she opened up her yo-yo. “Time to De-evilize.” She caught the butterfly to purify it. “Bye Bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug.” She tossed the dental floss into the air. Thousands of tiny ladybugs flew around the city to repair the damage.

“Pound it,” the two said in unison.

“Good work today, M’lady,” he bowed. “I’m sorry to cut this short LB, but I have plans tonight.”

“You do don’t you? Am I being replaced?” she teased.

“No once can replace you, M’lady.” He kissed her hand.

“So you don’t have another Lady in your life do you?”

“Not a Lady,” he smirked. “Just a Princess.” With that, Chat catapulted across the city.

Marinette raced back to her house as fast as she could, patrol went later than expected due to the the akuma attack. She didn’t have much time to prepare.

Movie night with Chat Noir became a weekly occurance since Marinette caught him sitting on her balcony on a chilly night two months ago. She invited him in for hot chocolate to warm him up. She already had Titanic playing in the background as she worked on a scarf for her father. Chat made himself at home on her chaise lounge and sat through the rest of the movie, occasionally making boat puns.

The next Friday Chat showed up on her balcony after patrol with a copy of Pacific Rim and a bag of popcorn. Since that night, they’ve watched a variety of movies from comedy to action to horror. Marinette enjoyed her time with Chat without the mask. It was nice to not have him play flirting with her the entire time. They’ve developed some odd sort of superhero civilian friendship, that she couldn't’ really describe. It was much different that the dynamic she had with him as Ladybug.

Marinette put the finishing touches on her hot chocolate and headed upstairs. Chat already made himself comfortable on her chaise.

“Princess,” he smirked. Chat looked just the same as she left him fifteen minutes ago, same messy hair, same devilish grin. But why of was she the most excited to see him now? Maybe, taking out deadly akuma attacks made it easier to enjoy his company. 

“Kitty,” she handed him the mug. “You’ve decided to let yourself in, have you now?”

“You left the trap door open,” he shrugged.

“All right, what do you have tonight?”

“I was feeling inspired today,” he pulled the DVD out from his belt.

“The Princess Bride? What’s that about?” She heard the name before, but never realized it was a movie. An American movie nonetheless.

“Wait are you serious? You’ve never seen the Princess Bride? It’s a classic!”

“An American classic!”

“No, stop right there,” he handed her the movie. “Just watch it, believe me, it’s amazing.”

“I hope this has subtitles.” Marinette sighed and put the movie in the computer. She took her seat and watched. Chat’s eyes were glued onto the screen as the first scene played out. “I thought this was a fantasy?”

“It’s getting there, just watch,” he shipped his hot chocolate.

Marinette sat back and watched as the old man on the screen began reading a book. The scene shifted to a farm, while the old man’s voice narrated.

“That day, she was amazed to discover that when he was saying ‘As you wish’, what he meant was, ‘I love you.’” 

“What?” she gasped audibly. Chat gave her a puzzled look. “Sorry, I was just surprised that’s all.”

“We’re two minutes into the film and that surprised you? Buckle up purr-incess, this movie is full of surprises.”

Marinette tried to pay attention to the movie, she really did. But her mind raced back to Chat’s strange behavior over the week. Saying “as you wish” to every command she’s given. It was never flirty, like before, just straightforward and sincere, like Westley. Did he really love her? No, he had to be playing around, right?

Chat’s never lied to her before. Why would he start lying now? Did he think that she would have gotten the reference before?

Marinette’s heart began beating wildly in her chest. Her eyes darted back and forth between Chat and the man in black on the screen. There were so many similarities between the two. They were both devilishly handsome, even with the masks. The way they presented themselves and their sly confidence was almost identical. Not to mention them both wearing black from head to toe. Thank god the man in black wasn’t one for puns.

“How many times have you watched this movie?” Marinette asked.

“Shh this is the best part.”

Marinette returned to the screen as Buttercup pushed the man in back down the hill. “Asssss Yoooouuuuu Wisssshh,” the man in black yelled as he rolled down.

“Wait, is that?” She pointed to the screen while Buttercup rolled down the hill to join the man in black.

“You had no idea? The man in black was Westley?”

“No!”

“But their voices are the same! How could you not know?”

“It just went completely over my head.” She said. “How many times have you seen this?”

“A few times, it was my mother’s favorite movie,” he said softly. “I found the DVD in the basement last week. It’s my first time watching it since… sorry”

Boundaries was something they haven’t set as Marinette and Chat. As much as she cared for him, there had to be a line drawn somewhere. He didn’t know she was Ladybug, even as a civilian, knowing too much personal information about him was dangerous. “Don’t worry about it.” She scratched behind his eyes. This seemed to calm him, as a soft purr came from his throat.

The two watched the rest of the movie, without a word. She continued to pet his head, until he gently fell asleep. Marinette’s fingers glazed over his soft hair, his cat ears reacted to her touch, but the boy didn’t stir. He was beautiful after all.

If he did love her, she couldn’t return those feelings. She loved Adrien. Looking up at her wall, she realized all of her pictures of him were gone, including her computer background. She cleared everything away after that first movie night with Chat, after he pointed the out. Come to think of it, she hadn’t freaked out about Adrien to Alya in a couple weeks. She always told herself that in a world without Adrien, she might see Chat in a different light. But now, even with Adrien somewhat in her life, Chat Noir was slowly making his way into her heart.

And there was nothing to stop it.

The next day, Marinette and Chat planned to patrol early in the day. Since an akuma attacked last night, it wasn’t rare for another one to come immediately afterwards, Ladybug and Chat Noir always had their guard up.

Marinette sat on top of the Eiffel Tower taking a breather, Chat sat close by, his eyes scouring the city for trouble.

“How was your date?” She asked.

“It wasn’t a date, M’lady, you know I only have eyes for you.”

“You must say that to all the girls,” she sighed.

“No,” his tone was serious, “I don’t.”

Screams erupted from down below. Ladybug and Chat Noir sprang into action. The Akuma this time was a girl, no older than fifteen. Her skin was bright pink and her dark purple hair was braided in high bun with a large tiara on top. She wore a white leotard, a big pink tutu and pointe shoes. Several civilians scattered, avoiding a pink ray coming from the Akuma’s flip phone. Everyone who was hit began talking from an array of different languages. From English, to Chinese and even Piglatin.

“I am Miss Communication!” The Akuma shouted. “No one will be able to communicate with their loved ones properly.”

“Is it me or are akuma’s getting pettier and pettier?”

Miss Communicate shot her pink beams from her phone directly in Ladybug’s direction. Chat jumped, to push her out of the way. He landed on top of her. Most of the time, he would smile and flirt while in this compromising position, she would push him away and they’d get on with the battle. But this time, she couldn’t move. She just looked up into his eyes, at a loss for words.

“You okay?” He asked.

She snapped out of it. “Yes,” she nodded. Chat rolled off of her and helped her up. “The akuma must be in her flip phone.”

“Oh how original.”

“Less talking more fighting,”

“As you wish,” he said, extending his baton.

Marinette’s breath hitched a bit and her heart fluttered as she watched him run at Miss Communication head on. She blasted her rays, but he dodged the beams as he got closer. Ladybug followed suit and joined him in the fight. She tried to wrap her yo-yo around Miss Communication’s leg, but she jumped out of the way.

Every movement Miss Communication made was almost like a dance. When she wasn’t avoiding attacks, she shot her beams in their direction only for them to.

“I will take your Miraculouses, Miss Communication shouted. Instead of pointing her phone at a mother and child running away. The child was about to fall, Marinette wrapped her yo-yo around the little girl to catch her and pull her away from the beam. Miss Communication instead aimed her beam in Ladybug’s direction.

Before Marinette could react, Chat’s body was covering hers.

“Chat?” Once again, Chat was sacrificing himself for her. He put his life on the line everyday to keep her safe. Without him, she would fail as Ladybug. 

“Ladybug, okay you are?”

“What?”

“Backwards speaking am I.”

“At least you’re speaking French. Let’s end this.”

“Wish you as.” Chat ran towards the akuma, to distract her while Ladybug worked her magic.

“Msylcatac,” Chat tried to use his cataclysm, but couldn’t summon it.

“Lucky charm,” she summoned her lucky charm. A small black and red polka dotted mirror landed in her hand. She had to think quickly, if she could use the reflection of the mirror to knock the phone out of her hand, they could get the akuma.

“Hey Missy,” Ladybug waved her over. “You want my Miraculous, well come and get it.” Miss Communication leaped into the air, towards Ladybug. At the peak of her jump, she shot her pink ray at Ladybug. Just before the beam was about to hit her, Ladybug lifted the mirror. The pink ray bounced off the mirror and back at Miss Communication. She dropped the the ground, her phone sliding in Ladybug’s direction.

Marinette crushed the phone with her foot to release the black butterfly. “No more evil doing for you little akuma.” She purified the butterfly and spread her miraculous cure.

“It pound,” Chat held out his fist, snickering. Marinette couldn’t move, she just stared at him. “I’m joking LB, what’s wrong.”

“You’re always saving me, always there to take the hits or get controlled by the akuma. I always know you have my back.”

“That’s what partners do,” he said.

“No, it’s more than that. I–” the first spot of her earrings beeped off. “Not enough time, not enough time.”

“Ladybug you’re not making any–”

Marinette’s lips were on his before he could say another word. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him in closer. The kiss was short and sweet, a soft purr came from Chat’s throat.

“That was one hell of a thank you,” he smiled.

“Chat,” she said, out of breath. “Shut up and kiss me.”

“As you wish.”


End file.
